The Untold Stories of the Dark Planet
by Patrick Carman ROCKS
Summary: This is a Fan fiction of Patrick Carman's new book Atherton. It's about a girl named June and her best friend named Ben. There trying to find the journal that connects them with the forgotten land called Atherton. But no one can know that their there....
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**The Untold Stories of the **

**Dark Planet**

_**Chapter 1**_

"**Hey Ben got the flashlight?" I asked when we were in front of the old professor's door. "Ya, its right here" he said, struggling with the switch. "OW!!! You stepped on my foot stupid!!" I said jumping on one foot " Can't you turn the thing on??" "Sorry June, the switch wont move! I can't seem to turn…" He hesitated then the light flickered on.**

**We eminently put are air makes on. Even though we were indoors we had to put them on because if we switched on the filtered air switch, that every room had it would make to much noise and people would know that we were there. We snuck out at night because during the day the area were the library is its heavily guarded so we could not go in… you may be thinking how coming at night would be any different but at night they cant see us very well so we could climb the wall without anyone seeing us.**

**Ben and I were good friends for a long time. Are parents were also very good friends with each other. But ever since my mother died two years ago from to much bad air, my father became depressed and never made contact with his parents again. But Ben and me continued to see each other. Even though he's a year older than me we still get along well. I guess is because I'm different from other girls. I like to play sports more and I'm more courageous than most girls. I'm also one of the troublemakers of our town. Which had its ups and its downs at times.**

**Now why are we in the old professors library is a whole other story. A while back when I was… I don't remember… 5? A place called "Atherton" was created. Both of are parents signed us up for it but obviously, we were not selected. Ever since then all the citizens of the Dark Plant had to sort of brain wash themselves by not ever mentioning "Atherton" to anybody ever again. But my mother, when she died, in her will she left me her diary of "Atherton". She describes it so well I wish that I were selected. **

**A big crash spread through the room. "Sorry" Ben said lifting up an old candlestick holder. I looked around the room. There was thousands if not millions of books, Journals, or pieces of paper lying everywhere. Ben ground. I turned around and looked at him. He was rubbing his forehead looking at one piece of paper. "This is worse than 7****th**** grade advanced algebra!!" ha said. Of course I had no clue on what he was saying because I was in the 6****th**** grade. But I new that just 6****th**** grade algebra was hard so I had no trouble knowing that 7****th**** grade ****advanced**** is much worse. I took the paper from him. "See what I mean," he said "There's just numbers on this thing, nothing else" Ben was good at math but he was not the best at it. There was 25 people taking advanced math and he ranked around 13****th**** place. **

"**My mother said we have to find some kind of journal that explains how to create a radio connection with Atherton." I said. "Well wasn't it already created?? Because what difference would it make for us to make a radio connection and a radio if they wont have one?? Its kind of worthless if you ask me." Ben said. "Well at one point they did have contact my mother said. But then one day it got cut somehow. But all I know is that we have two hours till are masks shut off" I said. Ben nodded in agreement and said "You search that side, I'll search this side. If you find something call me." We began as the clock stroke 11.**


	2. chapter 2

The Untold Stories of the Dark Planet

Chapter 2

An hour or two passed since we began searching. I looked out the old scratched-up window. Everything seemed to be the same. The Dark Planet isn't a beautiful place as we see in our old textbooks from life in the years of 2000s. We always have a water problem, trash everywhere, bad air blasts, and no wild life whatsoever. We always seem to get floods, because the air blasts weaken the levies that we try to keep in good condition. (But it never seems to do any good) That would seem to be a good thing because of our water problem… but the floods are the thing that actually causes it. We try to keep the water filters working… but when it floods… the murky water just breaks them.

Yes, the dark planet does not sound like a great tourist attraction. But… there is more. The one thing that we have to think about 24-7 is the bad air blasts. That's when the bad chemicals in the air rise up more than usual. Sometimes up to 99 more then usual. That's how my mother died. On a normal day, my mom was coming home from the I.L.T.D.P. meaning "Inventors Lab for The Dark Planet". Then the air blast hit. About 500 people died from this one air blast. Then the I.L.D.T.P decided to market my mother's invention. She invented the air masks. Now everyone owns one… If only they decided to put it out earlier… then maybe my mother could have lived during that air blast.

"Oh… My… GOD!!!!" Ben exclaimed as he was reading a journal. "Did you find it?!" I asked intently. "You know what" Ben said, "now I'm actually glad we weren't accepted to go to Atherton" I stood their awed. "What?!?!?!" I said "Ben, in case you lost your mind, that place had **TREES**!!! And they have **CLEAN AIR** something that we **NEED**!!! That place sounds like heaven if you ask me! Are you-" " Yea some kind of heaven!" Ben interrupted "June, that place has **MONSTERS**!!! Real live **MONSTERS**!!! Now we don't need those do we?" _Monsters? _I thought _why would such a great place have monsters?? _"Look here" Ben said pointing at a page. "This is only ONE of the monsters in Atherton." "What is it?" I asked "that is a Cleaner" an unfamiliar voice said behind us.

We spun around and there, in the middle of the doorway, a old man with a key around his neck and a journal in his hand. "Now isn't a little late for you two kids to be out of bed?" He asked jokingly. "We had an appointment for her father, but he couldn't make it earlier, so we came instead." Ben said holding a piece of paper in his hand. I looked at him like what_ are you doing?? _Then he gave me of the look of _just follow along, we well get through this._ So I acted casual. Then the man started laughing. " I remember when I used to do that trick!!!" he laughed for a little bit more then he said "Now why are you really here?" the man asked seriously. We stood there blankly. "Your trying to get in contact with Atherton aren't you?" He said then turned to me "Your mother could never have kept a secret" I looked at him confused "Your mother didn't die from the 99 air blast you know. She was held in custody, and then we had to kill her. We were scared that she would tell someone about Atherton. But it obviously did no good." Then he looked very stern and angry "Who did you tell???" "No one sir." We both said in unison. "Well you better not tell anyone. If you do or did… well I have no choice… But we would just have to kill you." Tears came to my eyes. "Anyways" the man said "I'll be taking that book back" said while grabbing it out of Ben's hands. "And now go straight back were you came from. Remember I have my eye on you." He said. Then he began to walk away. He turn around abruptly and said "Remember… If you tell… we have to kill you two understood? And June, I don't think your dad needs to have another death in the family" We both nodded "Good" he said, and then left. Ever since then, finding Atherton became more dear to me then it ever has been.


End file.
